


Zwei Rote Fäden

by DaintyCrow



Series: Der Rote Faden [1]
Category: Canaan (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Friendship, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was passierte während Episode 12 'Sonderzug', als Canaan sich einverstanden erklärt mit Maria zusammen zu schlafen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwei Rote Fäden

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Red Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109432) by Colorless Cat. 



> Kommentare werden übersetzt und an den Originalautoren weitergeleitet.

„Wo seid ihr beiden gewesen?“ fragte Minoru, als Maria und Canaan in den Raum traten.

Er merkte, dass Maria ein bisschen munterer wirkte, und er sah, dass Canaan leicht lächelte, aber sie hatte kein Wasser dabei.

„Wir wollten nur eine Weile draußen bleiben und einen kleinen Spaziergang machen,“ antwortete Maria und sah zu Canaan hinüber. „Richtig, Canaan?“

„Ja,“ die Söldnerin nickte.

„Hast du Wasser bekommen?“ fragte Minoru Canaan verwirrt.

Canaan runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie es hörte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es erklären sollte, aber Maria sprach anstatt ihr.

„Nope! Das Geschäft war geschlossen und deshalb haben wir uns entschieden einen Spaziergang zu machen.“

Minoru seufzte. „Na gut. Ich habe es geschafft, dass wir zwei weitere Zimmer haben. Yunyun ist bereits in einem anderen Raum, also werde ich für euch beide diesen Raum verlassen. Gute Nacht Mädchen.“

„Gute Nacht Mino!“

„Gute Nacht.“

Minoru verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Holztür hinter ihnen.“

Canaan fand Marias roten Faden, mit dem Yunyun gespielt hatte, bevor sie sich auf die Mitte der Burgunder Bettwäsche legte. Sie hob ihn langsam mit der Hand auf und Maria seufzte erleichtert. Sie streckte die Hände in die Luft und landete auf dem Bett wie eine Feder.

„Mino ist so verblüffend! Ich frage mich, wie er es geschafft hat, zusätzliche Räume zu kriegen.“

Canaan nickte. Sie genoss es Maria beim Sprechen zuzuhören, weil ihre Stimme immer voller Leidenschaft war, und sie dass Herz der Söldnerin höher schlagen ließ, wie ein Akkord. Maria war so unbeschwert und die Söldnerin lächelte über ihre Unschuld.

Maria drehte ihren Kopf Richtung Canaan und bemerkte die rote Schur, die von ihrer rechten Hand baumelte. Die Blonde lächelte. „Ich frage mich, ob Yunyun das Spiel gelernt hat!“

„Vielleicht. Wohin soll ich das tun?“ fragte Canaan, zeigte Maria den roten Faden.

Die Blonde stand auf. „Hmm … “ Maria zögerte ein paar Sekunden. „Ich habe eine Idee!“ verkündete sie. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten.

„Hu?“ fragte die Söldnerin neugierig, als sie auf ihre aufgeregte Freundin schaute.

„Hast du eine Schere oder einen scharfen Gegenstand, der den Faden zerschneiden kann?“

„Ja,“ antwortete Canaan und pausierte. „Warum fragst du?“

„Ich werde es dir zeigen, Canaan.“

Canaan setzte sich neben Maria und packte vorsichtig einen schwarzen Dolch aus ihrer Tasche. Die Stahlklinge funkelte in dem dunklen Raum. Maria nahm den langen roten Faden von Canaan und hielt ihn ausgestreckt hin.

„Zerschneid ihn in der Hälfte.“

„Warum?“ fragte Canaan verwirrt. Warum sollte Maria so etwas tun wollen? „Würde das nicht das Band für das Fadenspiel verkürzen?“

Die Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. Sie starrte auf ihre braunen Augen. „Der Faden wird immer noch lang genug sein, um mit ihm zu spielen. Ich möchte, dass du ein stück davon hast.“

Canaans Augen weiteten sich, und die Blonde wurde rot. Ihre braunen Augen wandten sich ab, und richteten sich auf die Schnur.

„Maria … “ antwortete Canaan, als ihre Stimme verschwand. Die Söldnerin wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war verblüfft von ihrer Lieblichkeit.

Maria sah die Stahlklinge an der Mitte des Fadens und hielt ihn fest. Dann wurde der rote Faden in zwei Teile geteilt. Schließlich sah sie zu Canaan auf, die sie zärtlich anlächelte. Marias Herz klopfte leise, und sie lächelte zurück. Die Blonde nahm die linke Handfläche der Söldnerin und legte den roten Faden hinein. Canaan platzierte ihre rechte Hand auf der von Marias und Fühlte ihre Wärme. Ihre Freundlichkeit.

Die Zwei blieben, sich einander anstarrend, schweigend in dieser Position. Maria fühlte, obwohl Canaans Haut rau war, ihre zärtliche Berührung. Bald wurde sich die Blonde ihrer Gedanken bewusst, und ließ ihre Hand los.

„Canaan, lass uns jetzt schlafen,“ sagte Maria, als sie gähnte. Sie packte den anderen Faden in ihre Hosentasche.

Canaan legte den Dolch und das Band wieder in ihre Tasche. Sie schnürte ihre Kampfstiefel auf, und wickelte das rote Tuch von ihrem linken Arm ab, sodass sich die Tätowierung zeigte. Maria trat ihre Stiefel aus und zog ihre weiße Bluse über den Kopf, weshalb ihr schwarzes Tank-Top sichtbar wurde.

Canaan konnte nicht widerstehen, aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf Maria zu werfen. Die Blonde war immer unglaublich schön. Ihre Haut war so glatt und weiß. Ihre nackten zierlichen Schultern lösten ein Gefühl in der Söldnerin, dass sie Maria noch mehr schützen wollte.

„Canaan?“

Canaan wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sie fühlte, wie ihre Wangen brannten. Maria kicherte. Dies war das erste mal, dass sie Canaan erröten sah. Die Söldnerin sammelte sich selbst und das Kichern der Blonden löste die Spannung aus ihren Schultern. Ihre roten Wangen klangen ab.

Maria krabbelte auf die linke Seite des Burgunder Bettes und machte etwas Platz für Canaan. Während Canaan neben sie kroch, blieben Marias Augen, an den trainierten, muskulösen Armen der Söldnerin hängen. Sie dachte daran, dass Canaan viel stärker war, als ein normales Mädchen und bewunderte ihre körperliche Stärke.

Als die beiden sich beruhigten, merkten sie, dass sie ziemlich dicht beieinander waren. Maria roch so gut, und ihr Duft erinnerte Canaan an wilde Blumen. Die Söldnerin realisierte, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass sie jemals mit jemandem schlief. Es gab ein paar mal, als sie ein Kind gewesen war, aber das war vor langer Zeit. Sie hatte auch nie mit Siam zusammen geschlafen. Sie hatten immer ihre getrennten Betten auf dem Boden gehabt.

Maria legte plötzlich ihren Kopf an Canaans Arm, und die Söldnerin war über die Direktheit der Blonden ein wenig überrascht. Doch Canaan wusste, dass dies ihr Licht war, ihre Maria. Sanft streichelte Canaan ihr seidiges, goldenes Haar.

„Gute Nacht Canaan,“murmelte Maria. Während sie in den Schlaf driftete, fragte sich die Kamerafrau, was dieses Gefühl war, dass sie immer hatte, wenn sie mit Canaan zusammen war. War es mehr als Liebe, die heimlich in ihrem Herzen wohnte? Bald war die Blonde ins Traumland eingetreten.

Canaan betrachtete Maria, die auf ihrem Arm schlief. Die Söldnerin beobachtete, wie sich ihre Brust hob und wieder senkte. Sie war so schnell eingeschlafen, und sah so liebenswert aus, während sie schlief. Canaan fühlte Marias Freundlichkeit, aber es war eine andere Art von Freundlichkeit. Immer, wenn sie sich berührten oder sie nah beieinander waren, fühlte Canaan, wie ihr Herz von dem Mädchen bewegt wurde. Was war es, wenn es mehr als Freundlichkeit war?

„Gute Nacht Maria,“ flüsterte Canaan. Sie schloss die Augen und schätzte die besondere Beziehung zu ihrer Freundin.


End file.
